Chatmate
by MonPetitCoeur
Summary: Rosette didn't like the internet. Especiall this so-called "Chatting". But thanks to Joshua's encouragement...She tried it. She tried it once. And there, she met a special someone who changed her points of view in life forever. R & R. Dedicated to WOOF.
1. Chapter 1

"**Chatmate"**

**Poshpuppy27: Hey guys, I know I have been inactive for more than a few months. A LOT of things have happened, and I am really exhausted. I am sorry for…keeping you waiting…And this is my first three-shot story…Hope you guys enjoy it. It is dedicated to YOU (Yes, you). Anyways, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! PS: YOU KNOW WHO 'YOU' ARE. My gift to you.**

Summary: Rosette didn't like the Internet. Especially this so-called 'Chatting', but thanks to Joshua's encouragement…She tried it. She tried once, and there she met a special someone who changed her points of view in life forever. Read and Review! (RxC)

* * *

"**Chatmate"**

**Chapter 1: If you can't beat them, join them**

"Come on Rosette! Try it please!" a light blonde haired boy tried to persuade his noisy honey-blonde sister, Rosette. Still the said girl, with a stubborn pout and a furrowed brow, shook her head firmly.

"Make me" she taunted and stuck out her tongue at him. This trick annoyed the light blonde haired boy, named Joshua. So he decided to use his weapon against her. He scooted over and faced her. He widened his sky blue eyes and gave her a sad pout. He looked like he was a child who wasn't given a gift last Christmas, a truly heartbreaking sight. "Please?"

"No."

Irritated with his stubborn sister beyond words, he stormed out the room muttering profanities and muttering 'Do what you want. Obstinate pig' and stuff like 'Old fashioned woman'. Rosette smirked triumphantly and crossed her arms.

"I told Joshua that he wouldn't budge me on this, and was I wholly right about it. Why would I be interested in the Internet and all the stupid mojo anyway?" she murmured to herself. She curiously looked at the computer, which was left on by Joshua thinking that he can convince her with that topic, and stared at the screen.

**Yahoo! Messenger Sign in** it said. And a smiling face with a capital Y was there. It really bugged her, that mocking smiling face. One of the reasons why she hated modern technologies and trends. A paper was pinned under the keyboard. It was her email and her password, she remembered Joshua reminding her that he made her an account without her permission. She gave him a noogie in return.

Ah, goo d times. Good times.

"Well…I guess I could try this 'Chatting thing'…To satisfy him and all that…But just ONE time" Rosette convinced herself. She typed in her id: rosette_stubbornpig03 and her password: password.

"Stubborn pig eh?! Maybe I'll teach him a lesson…"

She signed in successfully and saw in her messenger list that she and another person were online. There were only 5 people on her list: Azmaria, Joshua, Fr. Remington, Sister Kate, and a person she didn't know.

"Hm…Who is this 'crimson demon'? Just checking…" she said as an excuse, she was obviously trying to convince herself and no one else. She was about to click the name when she heard muffled footsteps. _Joshua! Dang it…_she thought as she quickly exited the program, she stuffed in the piece of paper in her jean's pocket and turned the monitor off.

"…tenacious pig…Archaic loud mouthed brat! I'm trying to modernize that obnoxious girl and this is the thanks she gives me…" muttered Joshua darkly as he stepped into the room albeit grudgingly.

"Hello dear brother! Haha…" Rosette gave him a big smile and then she laughed nervously. Joshua stopped walking in mid-track and looked at his dear sister with vague suspicion. Clear as a day, something was _so_ wrong.

"Hello" he said, still observing her. He cupped his chin with one hand, and placed the other one in the back. Then, he paced in a circle pattern around his beloved sister.

"So…uh…What did you do after you left me a moment ago?" she asked uncharacteristically. This raised his suspicions as he glared at her. For 2 reasons: First, Rosette wasn't the type to snoop around and ask him things and second, she didn't bother with his own 'dorky' things.

"I ate some food…" he replied in a low voice. He had his own secret too, so he shouldn't press this topic much longer. He saw that Rosette stopped being all fidgety and stuff and stiffened.

"Specifically, what food?" she asked, repressing the fury she was about to unleash.

"So…What did _you_ do after I stormed out?" he turned the tables and it worked! He wished. His sister wasn't the one for distracting; after all, she was very VERY stubborn. She folded her arms on her chest and tapped her foot. Uh-oh. Judging from these gestures, it wasn't good at all. The tables have really been turned.

"Exactly _what_ food did you eat, my dear Joshua?" Rosette asked in a low, quiet voice. Deadly. Very deadly. Joshua suddenly became interested with his shoes and he shuffled.

"Uh…Human food? Hahaha…Ha?" he desperately tried to come up with a joke. Too bad, it was a lame one. Rosette's eyes narrowed into slits and her jaw tightened.

"Don't 'ha-ha' me. Answer me or you'll eat _dog _food instead of _human _food" she threatened darkly. Joshua gave a small 'Eep!' and tried to do the 'puppy dog' look again.

Strike two. It didn't work.

"Things don't work on me twice"

Rosette took a step forward and Joshua took a step backward. This pattern was done until Joshua was trapped against the wall. Rosette gave him a sickeningly sweet smile, Joshua swallowed down the bile to prevent himself from throwing up.

"Now now sweetie pie. Answer me or die" Rosette's face and aura quickly changed from 'sweet' to 'murderer'. Joshua frantically searched for a way out and came up with only 2 options left: Do or die.

"No way out and no one is here except for the two of us. So nobody will hear you scream! Bwahahaha!" Rosette laughed evilly. Joshua prayed to their god and quickly decided over the 2 options. He gave up and chose…

"Alright! Alright! I'll confess something!" he sighed, defeated. Rosette smirked and her right eye twitched. "You were saying?" she pressed him to continue. Joshua cursed his sister under his breath and scowled at her. Rosette's smirk widened further as she scared him by punching the wall next to him (which resulted in a heavily damaged and cracked wall).

"IateyourchocolateandstrawberrycakeaswellasyourchocolatepockyI'msorryitwasbecauseIwassofrustratedatyouandIwasoshungryaswell! Don'tkillmedon'tkillmesorry!" Joshua said all in one breath while shielding his face. Rosette's face was hidden under her bangs, and it made Joshua more worried (and scared) as well. He hesitantly touched her cheek.

Bad move.

"R-rosette…?"

"JO-SHU-AAAAAA CHRIS-TOOO-PHEEEERRR!!!!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

---

Feeling relief of her frustrations, Rosette skipped merrily out of the room and picked up her school bag.

"Hurry up dork! We'll be late for our afternoon classes!" Rosette called her brother as she fixed her shoes. She heard no response from her brother's room. _He may still be lying on the ground with his nose bleeding and rubbing his huge lump…But I have to talk to Azmaria about something…Tch. He's so slow! I have to give him a __**little **__push…Hehehe_ she thought, laughing mischievously. She dashed up the stairs and saw that her guess was right.

"Hey moron! Let's go! Chop! Chop!" Rosette clapped her hands. Joshua was still crying, but it didn't affect his lunatic sister. Rosette grew impatient and dragged Joshua down the stairs and unto the streets clutching both of their bags.

"What? Have any problems?" She glared at the people who were staring at them. (A/N: Who wouldn't?)The people looking at them turned away, afraid of what Rosette will do. They finally arrived at their humongous school which was 'Magdalene High School'. It had complete facilities: different classroom buildings for 2 levels each, a soccer field, a swimming pool, a cafeteria, an auditorium, a gym, a ballet studio, a music room, you name it they have it! Joshua was a freshman while Rosette was a junior. It was a prestigious school for the rich, but others got to study here through scholarship and…Other ways of persuasion (Think Rosette and blackmail).

"So hot! Hmm…Now where's your girlfriend?" Rosette sneered because Joshua blushed. She looked around and there she was, a small albino girl with white long hair. Name? Azmaria Hendrick. She looks up to Rosette as her idol and as a sister.

"Azmaria!"

"Rosette! Joshua…?" Azmaria waved back but stopped when she saw Joshua being dragged still by his sister and her friend. Joshua's blush increased to the next level when he saw Azmaria staring at him like that.

"Hey! Rosette! Let go of my foot right now! I can walk you know?" Joshua demanded, furious because he was humiliated and because he had a sister who has mental problems.

"Oh really now? Can you?" Rosette grinned. "She's approaching us you know" she whispered to him. Joshua struggled but to no avail. "Are you even human?!" he asked desperately. Happily, Rosette shook her head.

"Rosette!!! I'll pay your foods back! Let go of me, please!!!" Joshua whined. Rosette pouted. When Azmaria came into view, she carelessly let go of Joshua's foot. Joshua sat on the ground; he rubbed his head and glowered at his oppressor. Azmaria rushed over and sat down the ground as well, she touched Joshua's head.

"Joshua…Are you alright?" Azmaria's voice was full of worry and concern. Joshua stared at her and blushed slightly. _Dang, I must look like a wussy to her now huh? Sigh…So much for being manly and brave and protecting her and all that crap_. "Yeah" he answered drearily.

"I'm glad" Azmaria smiled bashfully at him, Joshua brightened up. He still had hope after all, he smiled back in return. Rosette looked away, disgusted yet happy for those two. Only an idiot wouldn't know their feelings for each other, it was understandable like the alphabet. _Sheesh, why can't just be together and get over it? _Rosette sighed. Unfortunately, the school bell rang.

"Oh, Azzy? Meet me in the Computer room later at dismissal time. 'Kay?" Rosette informed Azmaria. Azmaria nodded and headed off in the opposite direction with Joshua. Rosette trudged on to her own direction.

---

The school bell rang again, indicating the fifth period, which was the last. It was Social Studies, her favorite subject. Why? Because of their handsome Professor, Sir (he preferred to be called 'sir' than 'professor') Ewan Remington. Not wanting to be late for the umpteenth time she ran hastily to her destined classroom. On her way there, she saw Aion's group bullying another victim. Justice and her infinite hate to Aion made her stop and approach the said group.

"…a hopeless moron. You should just rot in hell…" she heard Aion say.

"….that's where you live right?" the victim coughed. Aion kicked him again in the guts. The other girl clung to Aion and pressed her body into his. "He's not worth your time babe. His just ruining your day, let the others take care of it for you and have Shader report it back to you" the girl whispered in Aion's ear then nibbled his lobe. _Eew! Gross! Gah! I'll just get over with it…Wasting my time to see…Sir…Sigh…Ewan… _Rosette mused as she pretended to vomit.

"You're such a horny slut aren't you babe? Good idea, let's go" Aion purred. He snapped his fingers and snaked his arm around the girl's waist. The other 3 were left with the victim, Rosette finally dashed over just about when the 2 guys were ready to beat him again.

"Hey! Pick someone your own size!" Rosette yelled and pushed the bigger one away from the victim. "And who the hell are you anyway?" the smaller one retorted. Rosette fumed, she didn't like being talked that way. He picked up the dude's collar and banged his body against the locker.

"Listen here bob, I DO NOT LIKE to be TALKED that WAY. GOT it?"

"Ooh…I'm shaking like a leaf" the pimp sized guy said as he pretended to shake in mock terror. The bigger one hooted with an annoying laughter. "That is so cliché" Rosette rolled her eyes and punched him straight in the face. The guy flew about 2 kilometers from where they were standing.

"H-hey…S-stop…I-I'm o-okay…You're going to h-hurt y-yours-self" the victim sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth. A vein popped in Rosette's forehead.

"Uh-huh" she didn't sound convinced at all. The bigger one attacked Rosette but she swiftly avoided him, he attacked again and she extended her leg. The big guy tripped over and Rosette kicked his ass and he flew 2.5 kilometers from where they were standing. Rosette smiled at the girl who resembled a cat.

"Don't worry I don't hit on girls, except for Aion's girl" she sniggered. The girl smiled back at her and introduced herself. "I'm Shader. Thanks for doing that _Rosette_, I was glad you did that" she glomped at Rosette.

"How did you know my name?"

"Se-cret!" Shader playfully sang. She helped the victim up and Rosette was horrified. "Kami-sama! They hit on girls now too! Freaks! I'll tear them apart when I see them next time" she vowed.

The supposed prey blushed and helplessly gazed at Shader. On the other hand, Shader could only laugh at the wild idea. "I'm not a girl" the sufferer conceded, annoyed yet embarrassed at the same time. Rosette's face went blank.

"Really?" she didn't sound convinced at all. The girl who turned out to be a boy nodded.

"What are you? One of those 'cross dressers'?"

"No."

"Bisexual?" this simple question earned Rosette another blush. She was beginning to enjoy making this not damsel-but in- distress blush. She grinned. "Then what?"

"A guy!"

"You don't look like one" she stated simply. Looking closely, the 'guy' didn't look like a guy at all. He had long violet hair, which was kept in a messy ponytail, mysterious yet shy crimson eyes, tanned skin, short height (for his age, but he was about the same height as Rosette), and graceful hands.

"How can I prove it to you?" he sighed desperately. Grinning impishly, she leaned closer and whispered in his ear "Prove it". The poor guy was flabbergasted, dumbfounded, and speechless!

"How?" he asked quietly almost impossible to hear. Rosette shrugged and smiled wickedly at him. "I'll give you about a year, since I'm feeling generous. I'll ask Shader here for progress report (Shader mock saluted Rosette), so good luck". The guy paled and gulped.

"What will happen if he didn't prove his…manliness to you?" Shader giggled. Rosette naughtily added "He'll cross dress as a girl for the whole year, I'll blackmail him with his pictures, he'll be my slave and he MUST get a boyfriend". Shader burst into uncontrollable laughter. The guy looked like he was about to faint. Rosette checked her watch and said "Shoot! I missed half of my last class! Gotta go! Remember our deal! Bye!" She waved and dashed down the corridor.

---

"….the end of World War II in 1945. The United Nations was shortly established after, exactly on October 24, 1945…Ah, Ms. Rosette, nice of you to join us" Sir Remington pleasantly greeted the blonde haired girl stealthily climbed unto her seat. She sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"I have a good reason you know" she announced smugly. Sir Remington's eyes twinkled with amusement and interest about this one. "Oh really? Care to explain then?"

"You see, me being a _very _kindhearted person, helped a helpless victim from a bullying incident ordered by a moronic gay" she explained sweetly from one minute and was sending death glares to Aion the next. Sir Remington fully understood the situation and decided to take the 'safe' step.

"My, my what a kindhearted person you really are. You should be a nun you know? Anyways, I'll just give you a warning this time, Rosette, for being late. As for Mr. Aion Daimon here, detention" he declared. The bell rang, and the class was dismissed.

The energetic girl ran excitedly towards the freshmen's building, where she quickly entered the computer room. She found Azmaria already waiting. She beamed in greeting.

"Hi Azzy! Thank goodness you're here!

"Y-yeah…S-so, d-do you need anything? H-help? Or do you want to talk about s-something?" she kindly offered. Rosette sheepishly grinned and then she scratched her head.

"Yeah…I need your help, Azmaria

"O-on what?"

"Internet, computers, chatting…blah blah blah"

"But I thought you weren't i-interested…" Azmaria looked confused.

"I did…For once, I was curious on this thing after Joshua's long time of persuasion"

"H-how long?" Azmaria asked.

"I think 6 months…" Rosette shrugged. Azmaria smiled, this was Rosette all right.

"I'll tell my brother it's thanks to _your _encouragement" she beamed at Azmaria. Azmaria blushed. She knew that Rosette knew about her thing for her brother, but she was thankful she wasn't mad or anything when she found out about it.

"W-why are you so interested now?" Azmaria wisely changed the subject.

"Because I'm tired of Joshua's nagging and…If you can't beat them, join them right?" she grinned with a mischievous glint in her eye.

* * *

**Poshpuppy27: And done! Thank Kami-sama! I still have school tomorrow and I finished this first one at exactly…1:00 AM…Dang! Gotta sleep! Anyways, when you read this REVIEW! Love ya!**

**Quote of the day: I may be everyone's cup of tea, but I'm someone's glass of champagne.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, BTW!!! (Yeah I suck)**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Chatmate"**

**Poshpuppy27: Next chappie guys…Still dedicated to YOU don't ask me why. I'm having a writer's block, so sorry if this chapter sucks…I'm really sorry! Our test results for this quarter just came out so...Yeah. And I have to go home to my freakin' retarded cousins (and my sister and a hyperactive ugly dog). I'm upset and I AM NOT ALLOWED TO EAT CHOCOLATES! Damn! Why?! I'm ranting, sorry. Anyways, R & R.**

**Die-emphasis**

Die-normal

_Die-thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own. It's not mine.**

**

* * *

**"**Chatmate"**

**Chapter 2: My Secret Friend**

"Ha…" Rosette exhaled and laid down the grass. The cool breeze gently whispered to her and caressed her cheeks, her hair, her hands, her everything. She was pretty exhausted after her 2 week tutorial from Azmaria. _Well…That's that. At least I'm done _she thought. She stretched freely and placed her hands under her head and smiled.

"Ah…I love afternoons like this" she happily said to herself. This was the one place no one could bother her when they were in school. She used to sneak in to this place even though it wasn't a school day. It was a meadow, a vast one, outside was a forest, and then their school. Their school was the only way to get to her 'happy place' or so she calls it. And now, she was resting. She looked at the sky and it was a clear blue one, and white fluffy clouds drifted by. The air gently breezed by again making her feel sleepy.

"Nap…" she began to close her droopy eyes. She heard some ruffling, a satisfied sigh, and something sitting down the grass. _No fair! This was supposed to be my secret place! Who is that and how did he or she find this sacred place of mine _(A/N: Territorial much?)_?!_ Rosette jumped up from where she was sleeping and followed the source of the sound, too bad when she got there, the intruder got away. _I thought I saw a blur of violet…Hmm…_ she thought, rubbing her chin.

---

"Hmm…I guess I could try it out on my own this time" Rosette happily signed in her YM account. Azmaria helped her change her username because it was too obvious, so now her username was 'sMiLe_SunShIneXD'. Rosette complained that it was too…girly, but Azmaria insisted so that her identity will be protected. She signed in and saw that only another person was online: LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX.

_Pfft…Too emo, well…Might as well find out who this person is._

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: Heellllloooooo!!!! :D Hiya! :-h

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: Huh?

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: Don't 'huh'' me! I just said **HI **so say **HI **back!

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: …Why would I wanna do that? /:)

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: …

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: See?

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: DON'T MESS WITH ME YOU MORON! JUST SAY 'HI' BACK AND GET OVER IT! X-(

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: 'Hi'

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: See? Was that so hard to do?

_---Click. Something clicked into place---_

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: actually…no…It felt nice for a change 

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: Yey! :-D That's great! Friends? Okay?

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: Mm.

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: You're weird! :))

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: Look who's talking :))

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: Hey!

From then on Rosette would always hurry from school and she would wait for her Chatmate.

---

_Type. Type. Type. Click. Click. Giggle._

"Huh? Where's that sound coming from?" Joshua looked up from the book he was reading and glanced around. Momentarily, the sound stopped. He shrugged it off and resumed.

_Type. Type. Type. Type. Cussing words. Something fell. _

Joshua stood up, alarmed. He sneakily exited from his room and went to the source of the weird noise: Rosette's room. He felt déjà vu again. When he was five, the same weird noises came from his older sister's room and he went to investigate, he peeked through the door and what he saw made him avoid Rosette's room at all costs. He shuddered at the horrible memory. He gulped and peeked from the door's opening (A/N: Rosette's door broke because she always slammed it before). He rubbed his eyes to confirm what he was seeing. ROSETTE typing on her COMPUTER. Before, it was impossible to put Rosette and computer on the same sentence, but now…He was overflowing with stupidity and happiness so he rushed in.

"ROSETTE! FINALLY!" he exclaimed as he charged and gave his sister a hug, he snuggled his head in her chest and hugged her from the waist. Rosette's eyes widened a bit and took this all in for a few minutes. She secretly smiled but then she hit Joshua on the head shouting "WHAT THE HELL JOSHUA?!"

Joshua ignored the pain and happily explained "You listened to me! Ooh! Rosette!" Rosette laughed and messed up his hair.

"Of course I did, silly. Azmaria persuaded me too" she said in a sly voice. Joshua reddened up.

"Oh…She…did?" Joshua looked away. Rosette gave him a soft smile and warned him "But I heard this guy, he was planning to ask her out. He didn't seem serious at all"

"WHAT?! GOTTA GO!" Joshua hurriedly exited her room with an anxious look on his face. _Ah, it must be so great to feel young._

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: Hey!!! What happened?

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: Oh nothing. Just some sibling moment. XD I'm glad though

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: You have any siblings?

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: *scowls* not on good terms.

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: Oh. *shrugs* Okay. So how was your day?

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: Fine. I saw my…yeah *blush* *blush*

_---Why do I feel so disappointed? ---_

**BUZZ!**

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: HEY! You okay? You keep on spacing out.

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: …Oh.

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: Sorry about that :))

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: What? Jealous that I already have someone? *smirk*

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: X-( I DO NOT!

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: DO TOO!

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: DO NOT! :p

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: DO TOO! /:)

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: DO NOOOOT!

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: Then why were you like "…" awhile ago?

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: …

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: SEE?! HAH! : P

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: YOU STUPID MORON! I—yeah---DIDN'T! I just couldn't imagine you with a girl…Hmm…VERY VERY **VERY ****VERY **hard to imagine. *smirk*

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: Huh.

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: =)) ROTFL.

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: do you know what that means?

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: Rottweiler over the floor licking? Or was it Rocky Road On Their Face fLowing?

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: :)) =)) Seriously! You're too much! The last one didn't even start with an L!

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: You're so cute when you act that way!

Rosette stopped typing and she felt her cheeks burn. _WAH?! What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I blushing over a crude simple remark?_

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: Like a spoiled brat! ^_^ Are you even a girl?

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: Grr! X-( I SO HAAAATTTEEE YOOOOUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---

On the next day, Rosette puffed out an air of irritation and annoyance. She glanced up at their classroom clock, and it read _3: 20 _pm. She sighed sharply again, one more period to go. Chemistry.

She walked brusquely towards their school's laboratory which was equipped with the latest, modern and complete technologies. She sat down on the free seat in the opposite direction of another person who slumped down the table. She tapped her hand absentmindedly. _Too long!_

"Okay class. Good afternoon" their chemistry teacher, Professor Pervert, or so the others nicknamed him, was a short man in his mid-50s with a white beard and he always wore goggles.

"Today, we'll be talking about the human anatomy" he said with a mischievous grin. Some guys in the room whistled happily while the girls groaned. "PERVERT!" they all exclaimed.

"Just get it over with" Rosette muttered. "Preferably, the female human anatomy" she heard the old geezer say. _Funny, he sounds so close_. Rosette glanced down her chest and she saw a head. The head looked up and he smiled at her---it was the old pervert. Rosette blushed madly and smacked his head.

"PERVERT!" Rosette exclaimed as she held her chest with her free arm. The old man laid flat down the ground with his nose bleeding. "C-cup D…." he dreamily sighed. Rosette blushed furiously and stepped on the old man many times. "ROT IN HELL YOU OLD PERVERTED GEEZER!"

Two senior students came and picked the professor up. They were the president and the vice president of the high school student council. "We'll take him to Sister Kate, but to the clinic first. Seriously Miss Christopher, you'll lead him straight to his own grave" the president chastised Rosette as he rubbed his temples.

"HE MOLESTED ME FIRST!!" Rosette argued.

"Yes, we know that…As usual"

"Well, I'll side with the Prof Here" the vice president whistled. "She has ---"Blood trickled down his nose. He fell unconscious next to the dying Professor.

"THAT'S THE FREAKIN' REASON WHY I WORE A GUYS UNIFORM INSTEAD OF THE GIRLS' ONE!" Rosette shouted in their face. The class chuckled; this was seriously a usual routine, except for the incident with their vice president.

"Hey you, yeah, Can you please pick Yukimura-kun up? We'll be sending him to the clinic as well" the president sighed, exasperated. "Miss Christopher, you should try to handle things the diplomatic way"

"I'll try. I'm sorry, Rei" Rosette apologized sincerely. Rei, the president, smiled at her and said "No problem. Just try to keep out of trouble's way". Before they exited, Rei scruffled Rosette's head.

"Wow. You seemed to be really close with our Council's President Rosette!" Anna exclaimed, one of their classmates. Rosette grinned at her. "Well, he was my childhood friend and our current neighbor" she explained.

"Oh yeah, Kei-san said that we'll do this" Claire reminded the whole class as she wrote the instructions on the board. Rosette faced at her laboratory partner and was surprised. She leaned towards the person and whispered in the person's ear "Hey Princess".

---

The tanned face reddened instantly. Rosette cupped her chin and grinned playfully at him. It was her not damsel-but-in-distress. The guy mistaken for a girl whom she saved from Aion's evil clutches. The guy bowed his head, his bangs covering his reddening face. She could see both of his ears and the nape of his neck was red too. She felt giddy and mischievous suddenly.

"So…You're my lab partner?" Rosette stated the obvious. _Oh, this is going to be interesting_.

"Uhm...Err…Y-yeah, I-I g-guess s-s-so…" the guy said, still not looking at her. Rosette was a bit irritated because of the guy's shyness. "You're supposed to look at someone when they talk to you" she growled. The guy flinched and gulped.

"O-okay" he whispered. He raised his head and glanced at Rosette for a second. Crimson met Ocean Blue. Time stood still. The guy broke eye contact and reddened once more. Now, Rosette was intrigued by this person. Who was this person? His eyes…Were so mysterious…Yet, some emotion was behind them….More importantly, what was his connection with Aion?

"U-um…H-hey…R-r-ro….S-s-ette…" A tanned hand was waving in front of her face. She snapped back to reality and instead of pushing the guy's hand away, she thought she should play with him more. She took the guy's hand and kissed it. "Whatever is the matter, my dear princess?"

"H-Ha-hand…" he whispered before he fainted. Rosette was surprised at first, yet she howled with laughter. The whole class chuckled at their display. Rosette poked the princess.

No movement.

Rosette's grin widened even further at the evil impulsive plan she just came up with. _Let's see…What was it that those prince charmings do when their princesses went to sleep? Ah! Yes…_ She leaned in further and temporarily stopped when they were just a few centimeters apart. She nipped at the guy's earlobe lightly and whispered "The kiss of life shall wake up my princess". Rosette continued to lean in further and closer in a very very slow pace.

Crimson eyes widened as they fluttered open instantly. The guy blushed madly and jerked away from Rosette's hold. Rosette chuckled and then stopped laughing. _Hah…So…_ She felt a tug. It was the guy. "Sorry about that, princess" she grinned. The guy became tomato faced again.

"Don't call me Princess! I'm a guy! Not a girl! I do have a name you know!" he insisted, looking anywhere but her. Rosette laughed, the guy was pissed off already. He was so fun to tease. "A guy? But you haven't proven to me your 'manliness' yet. Remember our deal?" she grinned. She laughed at his sudden chagrin and patted his back "There, there".

She abruptly stopped patting his back and became curious. She tilted her head and leaned in to him a bit closer. "Just, what is your name?"

"I-I'm Chrno. Chrno Daimon. Your classmate" he introduced himself, bowing his head. He let his long bangs and messy ponytail cover his face. Rosette was greatly disturbed by his messy ponytail, she grabbed it harshly, earning a whimper from Chrno, and began to braid it.

"It just disturbed me" she explained. Chrno secretly smiled. "Thanks"

---

Rosette went straight home after school; she quickly changed her clothes and logged in her computer. She saw that _he _was waiting.

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: HEY! :D

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: HEY! :D

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: COPYCAT!

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX ::)) calling me a copycat won't ruin my mood you know? /:)

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: Oh really? =)) Lol. So, why are you in a good mood anyway?

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: Remember the person I told you about?

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: the one that I like?! :"

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: ooh! The guy?!

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: STUPID! NO!

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: WHY WOULD I DATE A **GUY**?

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: Oh, I dunno. Because you're gay? :))

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: how can you be so sure?

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: maybe you're a guy too :)

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: I AM SOOOOO NOOOOOT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST CHANGE YOUR NAME TO 'I'MASILLYGAY_IDIOT'?!ALL CAPITALIZED?! X-( =))=))=))

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: I will. *smirk*

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: Oh really? /:)

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: REALLY?! I'LL CALL YOU A GAY IF YOU LOSE. =))

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: Sure. But you need to change your name to NOISYBLABBERING_IDIOT. All capitalized as well. Can you do it?

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: ….

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: Tsk.

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: Coward.

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: Chicken.

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: FINE! I WILL DO IT!

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: If I win, I'll call you a stupid lesbian idiot okay?

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: Deal?

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: DEAL!

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: Okay =)) Back to the topic…Why are you so happy? /:)

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: Well, at school. I sat NEXT to her!

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: She was my lab partner!

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: But…she started to torture me :(( not that I really mind :-D

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: I'm rooting for the girl! WOOHOO!

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: Me too, at school, I enjoyed teasing someone.

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: Poor person. Tsk. Still alive? =))

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: Yeah!

LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: Uh-oh. I need to go. Bye.

**LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX has signed out (2/6/2009 17:45:09)**

sMiLe_SunShIneXD: ….bye.

**SMiLe_SunShIneXD has signed out (2/6/2009 17:46:03)**

Rosette smiled. She felt really happy. Why?

---

She didn't know it would turn out this way.

She didn't know what was coming.

She didn't know how it will affect her.

Rosette was chatting happily with her Chatmate. She learned that they both went to the same school and they were in the same year level. But then, as they said their goodbyes, Rosette stared blankly at the one message that had left her speechless.

**LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX: We can't talk anymore. I need to cut ties with you. Don't want you to be involved with me. Forget me and I will forget you. Please understand. I'm sorry.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Poshpuppy27: And done! I finished it at exactly 12:40 am listening to "dear june" by Nickasaur. Huh. To the person I dedicated this story…You're really silly for not figuring out. It was fun to let you guess :)) lol. Anyways, notice their class president's name? REI. Yeah, I pulled it out from Special A. It was Takishima Rei right? Or was it Takishima Kei? Hmm…*shrugs* Whatever. I think I'm wrong. Hahahaha…Who would read this crappy story anyway. Read and review. Ja ne~**

`**QOUTE FOR THE DAY: if you're happy then I'm happy. Hey, your smile is the only important thing here.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Chatmate"**

**Poshpuppy27: Wow. Last chapter. I'm really…-sniffs-…-dabs eye-…Thanks to all those who reviewed. To PaCT, p3paula, Whispering Lotus, and those others! Sorry if I couldn't put all your names here. I'll put them at the last part. Haha! Thanks for bothering to read such a crappy story. Well, last one. Fluff. I suck at it. Haha! Read and Review! Enjoy!**

Die- Normal POV

_Die- Thoughts_

"Die"-Speaking

**Disclaimer: Sheesh, last chappie. Still :), I do not own what's not mine.**

**

* * *

**"**Chatmate"**

**Chapter 3: Happily Ever After**

_I'm trying to sleep, but this pain in my chest_

_It's keeping me awake and every breath I take feels like it's my last_

_I wanna be fine, I wanna be sure_

_I want to be a lot of things and they don't include you_

_I keep telling myself I'm not miserable_

_I keep telling myself I'm better off without you_

(Brilliant Lies-New Year's Day)

---

_What did he mean by that? What did he mean by 'I need to cut ties with you' and 'Don't want you to be involved'? Screw HIM! I wish I had never met him! I trusted him and yet…This is how he…Sigh…He didn't even explain…_

"MS. ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER!" a hand came down Rosette's desk, and the sudden impact caused the poor desk to break into pieces. Rosette jumped, startled. "Y-yes, Sister Kate?" she ever-so-innocently asked the now nose-flaring, ears-steaming Sister Kate.

"DETENTION!" Rosette's mouth popped open with a surprised gasped. She stomped her feet on the ground like a stubborn child as she asked "But why?!" Her classmates chuckled but then was silenced by the murderous I'll-give-you-detention-if-you-don't-shut-up look of Sister Kate. Sister Kate rubbed her temples and tried to even her breathing before she could have a heart attack.

"Because Ms. Christopher, I was asking you a question based on our Trigonometry lesson yet you didn't answer me. You just stared off into space therefore you are sent to detention" she explained as simply as possible. It should have been _that _simple.

Too bad it wasn't.

"But I can't go to detention today!" Rosette whined. She was trying to reason out with Sister Kate in her own way. Sister Kate raised an eyebrow in a questioning way and folded her arms across her chest. Usually, by this gesture, other students would think twice before they could give their explanation to Sister Kate. "Why?" she asked in a dangerous low voice.

"Because! Duh?! It's a waste of time!"

The whole class held their breaths. They waited for Sister Kate's reaction.

"MISS ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER!!!"

Needless to say, the result was inevitable and predictable.

---

"Ow! Ow! It was all her fault owie! Who knew, ouch! That a nun like her—aah! Is actually—hmpff! A brutal pro wrestler, OW!" Rosette winced as a certain albino girl dabbed her bruises with some ointment. Azmaria kept on muttering 'sorry' over and over again each time she applied the medicine.

"R-rosette, p-please h-hold st-still…F-for j-just a m-minute l-longer" she stuttered. Rosette put on a brave face as she nodded, depressed. She exhaled softly, not wanting Azmaria to worry about her further. They were alone in the clinic; their nurse was gone to check some records. Suddenly, a rasping sound came from the door, Azmaria shrieked while Rosette jumped in surprise.

"R-ro-ro…se-sette" Azmaria begin to panic. Rosette pressed her index finger to her lips to signal Azmaria to keep quiet. She stood up, cringed from the pain and opened the door slowly. She gave out a startled gasp as a limp body fell into her arms.

"Ch-chrno?!"

---

Azmaria finished patching up Chrno, and then they laid him in the bed of the clinic and waited. "R-rosette, I'll get the nurse" Azmaria suggested. Still not moving from where she sat, Rosette absentmindedly nodded. _Rosette's been weird these past few weeks…Joshua's complaining about her too….I wonder why…Is she sick? Or hurt? Oh no! Smile more Rosette! Seeing you this way, affects me more than you._

"Rosette…Are you alright?" Azmaria didn't stutter for once. Sadly, Rosette didn't notice this. She looked at Azmaria as if she remembered she was there and gave her best smile, though it wasn't real. "Yeah! I'm totally fine, a bit sore from the madwoman's clutches, but yep", Azmaria looked at her with concerned but doubtful eyes, nodded, and excused herself.

For the mean time, Rosette's pain and guilt worsened when she saw Chrno's condition. Black and blue bruises scattered all over his body, some scratch marks on his face, a bit of slashes on his arms and wrists, and dried blood on his forehead. No, those weren't painful to look at for Rosette. What was painful for her was the way his eyebrows furrowed, how cold sweat broke down to his face, how his eyes scrunched up in pain, agony, regret, and sorrow, how he bit his trembling lips, and how his body slightly shook.

"Chrno…W-who did this to you? Aion and his gang? I swear…I will make them pay" she vowed through gritted teeth and tightly shut eyes. _How could I have been this selfish? I was thinking of my stupid Chatmate, mourning over his sudden loss, sudden disconnection from me. The feeling of abandonment, for the second time, sure it was painful…But…Chrno…He…He's in…much…much more pain than me…Why haven't I seen that?! Why have I been blind for these past few weeks?! Who was I then?! Chrno…I'm so sorry. I'm…so selfish…_

Rosette gently placed her hand on top of Chrno's callous and scarred hand. He was a bit cold, and when she touched him, he whimpered a bit. This made her withdraw her hand back, but she placed it again, gentler and slowly. "Chrno" she whispered. She wished for a moment, that those mysterious crimson eyes of his would open up, and he would smile timidly at her. But, no, they remained tightly shut, as if he never wanted to open his eyes again.

"I'm sorry" her voice broke. Tears began to pour from her eyes. She sobbed quietly, biting her lips. "I'm…so…sorry."

"Chrno…Tell me" she hiccupped. She hurt so much, and the more she held his hand, the more pain can she feel flowing from him. It hurt twice as before now.

"How can I make the pain go away?" she asked desperately. She cried more, silently. It was funny, she never cried in front of anyone, yet, she cried in front of someone she hardly knew.

"How…How can I lessen your pain?!" she croaked. She closed her eyes, and lifted his hand and brought it to her cheek; she was gently stroking it with her free hand. She felt his hand touch her cheek, startled; she opened her eyes and saw dull crimson eyes looking back weakly at her. Chrno smiled feebly. This brought more fresh tears to Rosette.

"Don't cry…" he whispered. With all his strength, he held Rosette's hand and went back to sleep, smiling this time. Rosette clenched her teeth and held Chrno's hand tighter.

How ironic, he was in pain, she wasn't, yet he was the one comforting her.

---

Rosette went home at around past 7. She went to her part time job after school, and then she visited her parent's graves in the cemetery. She stood there for half an hour, just staring at their names. She was trying to recall her memories with them, with Joshua as well; she was trying to remember their love, her mother's love and her father's guidance. Unsurprisingly, she couldn't. Why?

Simply because there weren't any of those when they were still alive.

On her way home, she bought strawberry cupcakes which Joshua loved so much. It was a very awkward thing for her to do, to be nice to her brother, but she impulsively bought it. So she shrugged, and just decided to give it to him as quickly as possible.

"I'm home" she cried out as she went inside their 2-story house. Rosette just finished removing her shoes when Joshua charged at her and hugged her tightly at the waist. They both fell down on the floor with Rosette in a sitting position and with Joshua's head buried in her chest.

"J-joshua? What's wrong?" she asked in a calm and cool manner, trying to hide the hysterical fear in her voice. She felt Joshua shook his head and hugged her tighter.

"If nothing's wrong, then why are you hugging me like this?"

No answer. Rosette was just answered by muffled sobs and hiccups. She sighed and patted his head. She rubbed his back in a soothing manner to calm him down. She knew that this could calm down an upset Joshua, and it worked every time. Up until now.

"If nothing's wrong, then why are you crying Joshua?" she asked in a motherly way. Joshua finally replied with a stifled voice. "What?" Rosette asked.

"I'm just glad you're back home!" he sobbed, blushing. Rosette's eyes widened in comprehension and smiled awkwardly at her younger brother. She patted his head as he continued his lecture. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?! I was this close in calling the police!" he hugged his sister tighter, afraid that she might vanish at any given moment.

Rosette just kept on nodding and hugged his brother back. Now, it was Joshua's turn to be dumbfounded. She stood up and gave him the brown paper bag and then she scruffled his hair. "I'm going to rest in my room for a bit. I'm not going to eat dinner, so…Good night" Rosette genuinely smiled at Joshua and proceeded to her room.

She opened her computer and checked her emails, as she did the previous week. No new emails. It didn't surprise her, so with a smile, she decided to send one last email message to _him_.

**To: LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX (kronos_)**

**Subject: LAST EMAIL**

**Message: Hey. I'm sorry for constantly pestering you and stuff. I just can't stand this feeling of abandonment you know. Don't ask why. Ha… It would be just really great to reply back and explain why so I don't have to torture myself over this….**

**Whatever. I give up.**

She clicked "Send" and turned it off. Through the thin wall, she heard Joshua's voice talking with someone on the phone. She guessed that it was Azmaria, and she was right.

"….came home at around 7 pm….A few minutes ago…." She heard Joshua say.

"Well, she looked…so wasted and so…_lifeless_" Joshua sighed. Rosette sighed as well, ashamed for her actions.

"It was really freaky, she hugged me and she…brought me home some strawberry cupcakes..Very unlike her at all. To top it off, she skipped dinner!"

"Azmaria….I'm worried about her…I wonder…Why has she been acting this way…Last week, she was so happy and so giddy, like a high-school teen who fell in love, but now…It's worse" Joshua spoke anxiously. Rosette didn't want to hear any more of this so she closed her door, and laid down on her bed.

She was a bit happy, because tomorrow, she would forget _him_. She would start all over again without _him_. Yes, a fresh new start. With that thought, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

_I'm starting to sleep a little easier now,_

_Now that I'm over this_

_And I've made up my mind to never fall in love again_

_With someone like you, someone so confused_

_I just wish I would have realized that a long time before I had…._

_I believed that you meant everything you said_

_Good bye and thanks for the memories_

_For the pain and the lies_

_Every time I had to cry_

_Good bye and thanks for the memories._

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**Part II…. **

"So! Rosette! Who will be your partner in the upcoming Spring Dance?" Mary, one of her close friends, excitedly asked Rosette. Rosette made a sour face and wolfed down a huge bite of her sandwich. Mary, with sunshine colored hair and calm gentle eyes, laughed softly at the face she made.

"Seriously, Rosette, will you go?" Rosette momentarily stopped eating as if to reconsider her question. She placed a finger under her chin and thought for a short while.

"Me? Going to the Spring Dance? No" she shook her head and resumed eating. Her friend slightly frowned and picked at her food. "Oh…Well…Okay" she said in an inaudible voice. Seeing her friend like that, she would die for her happiness.

"Hmmm…Fine! But I would only _come _okay? I won't _dance_" she negotiated. Mary's eyes twinkled with delight and hugged Rosette. "Thank you! Thank you! Really Rosette! Thank you oh so very much! You are an angel!" she kissed Rosette on the right cheek (as a friendly gesture. Not YURI) and ran back to their classroom to tell her other friends. Rosette laughed at the simple happiness she gave her friend. Oddly enough, she felt at ease.

_Go to the dance. Eat. Avoid people. Go home. _It would have been as simple as that right?

Wrong.

---

"I'm home!" she called out as soon as she got home. Strangely enough, no one answered. Joshua wasn't at home. It was very unusual for her brother. Upon arriving at her secret paradise, also known as the kitchen, a sticky note was posted at their refrigerator.

_Rosette. Went shopping with Azzy. Be back at about 8 pm. There are lots of food in our refrigerator and here's the number for pizza delivery: 0-7xx-xxx. Stay out of trouble. Love yah!_

Snickering, she grabbed the note and after reading it, threw it away. She grabbed a pint of chocolate ice cream and a soda and dashed back to her room. Bored out of her wits, she decided to do something in the internet. She was very stunned when she saw a new email. _I don't want to read this but…I have no choice…_So she clicked the message.

**To: sMiLe_SunShIneXD (archaic_)**

**From: LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX (kronos_)**

**Subject: RE: LAST EMAIL**

**I can't stand it. We both go to the same school together right? This spring dance. We have to meet each other. I'll be waiting by the garden near the gym by that event. I'll explain everything.**

Rosette couldn't believe it. She read the message for 5 times and shut the computer down. She was just as confused and hurt as before, but, now a ray of hope had appeared.

She looked forward to the Spring Dance.

---

After a few weeks of preparation and decoration, the night of the Spring Dance finally came. At the Christopher household, it was a bit more chaotic and hell reigned over their home. Inside, clothes scattered everywhere, the television was left on, the remainders of their dinner were still left unclean, and voices that were as loud as thunder can be heard.

"DAMMIT JOSHUA! ITS NOT WORN THAT WAY!" Rosette told him for the umpteenth time. Joshua pouted stubbornly and answered back "IT IS!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"NOT!!!"

"TOO!"

"YOU PIMP SIZED HOMOSEXUAL!"

"OBESSE TOMBOY!" Rosette gasped. Oh things were getting personal. "You. Take. That. Back"

"Make me" he taunted. Rosette tackled him unto the ground where she pulled his necktie so tightly, he could no longer breathe. Joshua waved his white flag and Rosette smirked. "So Joshua, who IS your escort anyway?" she asked, eyes full of mischief. Joshua blushed a bit. He scowled at his sister. "It's none of your business" he mumbled. Rosette mocked surprised him.

"That's too bad then. Tsk. Tsk. That guy sure is lucky to have Azmaria as his escort tonight" Rosette lied, peeking at her brother's reaction. She laughed hard as she stared at him. "B-but…I-I-I th-th-ought…" he stuttered helplessly, he was on the verge of tears. Rosette guffawed and scruffled her brother's hair. "You are such an idiot".

Time passed by quickly, and it was already half past 7.

---

They weren't supposed to attract attention. And they didn't. Their bunch looked formal and elegant for tonight. Joshua was wearing a tux, while Azmaria was wearing a creamy white and rosy pink dressed. They walked together, hand-in and, albeit shyly, and proceeded unto the dance floor. Rosette on the other hand, looked gorgeous in her black and deep scarlet haltered dress. It was matched with black stilettos (much to her dismay).

"R-rosette? A-aren't y-you going t-to d-dance?" Azmaria fussed over Rosette. Joshua gave his sister a concerned glance as well. She chuckled and shook her head. "You know I don't dance Azzy".

"You might as well have some food here and talk to your other classmates Rosette, have fun for once" Joshua suggested. Azmaria nodded in agreement. To their surprise, Rosette shook her head in disappointment.

"Honestly! You two are made for each other because the both of you are worry warts!" she laughed, earning blushes from the young couple. " I think I'm in the age where I'm fine if I decide things for my own. So, don't worry" she smiled as she lightly pushed the both of them unto the dance floor. Automatically, Joshua's hand snaked around Azmaria's waist to keep them both balanced. They reddened.

"So…I think I'll leave the love birds alone" she gave them a wicked grin and began to walk away. Turning her back once more, Rosette saw Joshua and Azmaria dancing with happy and satisfied looks on their faces.

Meanwhile, she had something important to be taken care off.

---

The garden of their school was a beautiful place, and at the very edge of it, was a stone balcony. Over the balcony, one can see the meadow and the vast forest. That's because their garden was placed in the edge of a low hill. This was one of Rosette's favorite places, she saw her favorite flowers: the forget-me-nots, baby's breath, sunflowers, lilies, orchids, etc.

She was frolicking through the flowers, under the moonlight. She touched their petals lightly and marveled at their beauty. She saw a rose bud not open yet. Meanwhile, the other of its kind was fully grown already.

"Ah, a late bloomer" she mused. She neared herself towards the balcony, and she suddenly stopped walking. A lone figure stood under the radiance of the full moon. Her eyes widened at the horrible realization of the identity of her so-called 'Chatmate'.

She gasped and the figure's head jerked towards her direction. His eyes widened too.

She looked at them more closely and she realized they were---Crimson eyes.

"Oh…my…god"

* * *

**Poshpuppy27: And there you have it! The ending of my first fanfic! –Cries-. I know, it sucks. The ending sucks, and you have a lot of questions about this chapter. SO, as an excuse to post another chapter and to answer all your questions, I will post a SPECIAL CHAPTER after this one. And its kind of a song fic and is really MUSHY. :)) lol. So there you have it, thank you for reading! R & R**

**Time finished: 12: 35 am **

**QUOTE FOR THE DAY: I like you just the way you are.**

**LINE FOR THE DAY: **_**Open your eyes/what do I see? / Tears pouring down/ when you look at me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

'**Chatmate'**

**Poshpuppy27: Here it is! Enjoy! R & R. Btw, the songs there are as follows:**

**1****st**** Song: Infatuation's/Infatuation is always there---Typecast**

**2****nd**** song: Your Song ---- Parokya ni Edgar**

Die-Normal POV

"Die"-speaking

_Die-thoughts_

**Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST FREAKIN' TIME! I DUN OWN CHRNO CRUSADE!**

**

* * *

**'**Chatmate'**

**Special Chapter: Explanations and Revelations (Explanations)**

Crimson Eyes.

Crimson eyes that shone brighter, and darker under the moonlight. Mysterious. Beautiful. Alluring. Rosette would be hypnotized by those eyes every time they would look at each other. It made her want to find out the hidden secrets that those eyes held.

"Ch…Chrno?" she choked out. The figure turned out to be Chrno. Shy, timid, soft-spoken Chrno. Even though Rosette wasn't close with Chrno that much, she saw different sides of Chrno. Annoyed Chrno, blushing Chrno, smiling Chrno, Chrno in pain…

"Rosette?" she heard Chrno call. He turned to face Rosette and she wasn't prepared at all. Chrno was wearing a tuxedo (as every male was required too), but his tuxedo jacket was left open, his bow slanting to the left (completely in disarray), he first three buttons of his polo were left open, and his cheeks were lightly flushed pink. Rosette's mind went blank.

"Rosette? Are you alright? You're…You're blushing" Chrno said as his face flushed red. Realization hit Rosette like a ball thrown by a kid playing. **She **was ogling at **him**. Oh my goodness, something was very very wrong.

"Are you stupid?! I'm NOT! I'm not looking at you!" Rosette quickly clamped her mouth with her hand. Confusion was plainly written on Chrno's adorable face. "O-kay…"

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" she snapped. Chrno looked hurt, and Rosette regretted her short-temperedness. She coughed and repeated her question in a softer voice.

"I was…waiting for someone" he replied in an uncertain voice. Rosette's hands grew clammy and sweaty. "Someone?" she repeated. Chrno brushed his hand through his hair and nodded.

"What a coincidence…I was waiting for someone here too" she admitted, her voice weakening and was close to exploding. Chrno's eyes widened as he heard her reply. And then…

Everything clicked into place.

_LoNeLy_CrImsOnXxX…Crimson…Crimson eyes…Chrno's eyes…The reason why he was so happy last Chemistry class…Oh gawd…How stupid have I been?! How blind?! It was him! All along… _Rosette rubbed her temples and began to wobble. Every single memory came back to Rosette. The sleepless nights, the non-stop crying, the guilt, the fear, the confusion…

Her knees gave her away. She sank down the grass; Chrno was alarmed and went over to help her. "R-rosette?!" Chrno cried out in alarm. No reply came from her. "Rosette?" he called out softly, relieved she was alright, but frightened at her reaction. He boldly placed both of his hands on her shoulders and called her name once more. This time, he was answered by her quiet sobs and her tears.

"R-rosette…?"

"I…I…I'm so confused, Chrno…"

Silence hung over between them. Through blurred vision and tear-stained cheeks, Rosette saw Chrno shut his eyes tightly. It was the same face Chrno made at the infirmary, the same face he had when he was in pain. _Why? Tell me everything Chrno…I've had enough._

Moments passed by, yet Chrno hadn't said anything. Irritation and anger boiled in Rosette's veins. She waited patiently, but Chrno didn't move nor budged at all. He was wasting her time. She already decided to forget him before, but then…Here he was, toying with her feelings again. She had enough.

"I'm leaving" she murmured. She impatiently shook Chrno's hands off of her shoulders and hastily stood up, wiping the tears away. Chrno's eyes instantly opened and jerked up as well. Rosette was about to leave, to walk away, but then Chrno grabber her wrist.

"Let go Chrno! I've had enough!" Rosette tried to free herself from his grasp. Nothing happened. The saying 'Looks can be deceiving' entered her mind at that time. It was right, though Chrno looked so frail, fragile, and breakable, he was actually strong, stubborn, and…annoying.

"Let go Chrno! I've had enough of this frickin' shit, I'm tired of being confused! I don't want to be your damned toy anymore Chrno!" she exclaimed. Shocked and speechless, Chrno let her go. Rosette took this chance and ran away, towards the gym. She was already at the opening of the garden; just a few strides left for her to take refuge…When Chrno grabbed her wrist forcefully. This surprised her, but she tried to fight him. As her motto is 'Things don't work on me twice'.

"LET ME GO YOU JERK! ASSHOLE! LET ME GO!" Rosette thrashed and kicked Chrno. This pissed Chrno off and suddenly carried her, bridal style. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! ARROGANT SELF-CONCEITED JERK! PUT ME DOWN!" Rosette screamed a string of profanities.

Chrno put Rosette down, Rosette slapped him. Chrno was stunned. Stunned and then pissed off. He advanced as Rosette backed away---a little bit scared of Chrno. Their predator and prey movements finally came to an end when Rosette backed herself against a willow tree. Rosette tried to find a loophole but unfortunately, Chrno trapped her by putting his arms on both of the sides of the tree.

Silence consumed them again. Chrno intensely stared at Rosette, his gaze unwavering. Rosette on the other hand, avoided his boring stare. _What the hell?! Why am I afraid of him anyway?_ She mustered all her courage and looked at him in the eye.

"Chrno, release me" she gritted her teeth. Chrno didn't comply, it was the first time she saw Chrno this way. Aggressive.

"Rosette", growled Chrno.

"Chrno", she hissed.

"Let me---"

"Be quiet! Let me explain!" he roared. Rosette felt herself flinch. She glared at Chrno, but he glowered right back at her. His eyes, they were bright and dangerous---just like fire.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT ME TOYING WITH YOUR FEELINGS?! That is the MOST absurd thing I have ever heard from you yet!" he began. "Why would I toy with your feelings?! And when did I do that?!"

Ooh. Wrong Question.

"WHEN?! Oh well, I don't know. Maybe it was the time when you got close with me and then suddenly you CUT TIES with me?! ", she accused him angrily. Chrno laughed darkly and sarcastically.

"Well you never did ask me why, did you? That's SO you, your conclusions before my explanations" he shook his head. Rosette was getting angrier by the minute.

"I did that for YOUR sake! Aion found out I was getting someone involved so deeply with me and he wanted to use YOU as blackmail for me, he could easily find out WHO you were, with SHADER with us!"

Rosette was speechless for a minute, but she was still fuming. Inside, her confusion lessened and she was a little bit relieved. But no way in hell was she going to let him win.

"You could have at least HINTED something about it to me! You NEVER knew what it felt like---", again Rosette was abruptly interrupted by Chrno's bitter and humorless laugh.

"Felt?! As if it was EASY for me to leave you! You---"

"Really?! It wasn't easy for you?! Hah. Look here! At least YOU didn't cry for nights over someone you didn't know much! At least YOU…You…Never felt guilty…Why would your friend leave you…Thinking what have you done wrong….The fear…How it confused me…How I worried the people around me…" Rosette sobbed hysterically, her face buried in her hands. Chrno's anger instantly vanished, and he softened.

"Rosette…I'm sorry if you felt that way…I felt as twice as guilty as you…It pained me to leave you without any explanation…And for that, I'm really sorry…I don't think my sorry's can make it up to you" he gently explained to her.

"Yeah idiot…It won't" she hiccupped.

"Well then"", he sighed. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Tell me…everything" she wiped her tears away.

"Everything?" he blushed.

"Are you bipolar?" she irritatingly asked. It was true, because he was a mad beast the other minute, then the next one he was soft as a marshmallow (A/N: **Marshmallows are SOFT and SWEET. Lol.**)

Chrno chuckled quietly and wiped Rosette's tears away. "Maybe I am"

As Chrno began his story. A new song played from the gym,

_I understand what you're tying to say_

_No need to say it, I am leaving_

_But don't walk away_

_Just stay right there_

_I'll fall and I'll just look at you_

_I'll just look at you…_

"You see Rosette…I was always…Watching you…Uhm…" Chrno coughed, embarrassed. Rosette looked at him questioningly.

"Stalker" she muttered. Chrno laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I was. But not the obsessed-stalker type" he agreed.

"A stalker is still a stalker" Rosette concluded. Chrno chuckled and passed his hand through his hair again, _it must be his habit to do something like that_, Rosette observed.

"Like I said, I was watching you before…And I noticed how you were so tough, helpful, and caring with others. You act all tough on the outside, yet you're a really nice girl inside" Chrno said, smiling.

Blushing furiously, Rosette smacked Chrno on the shoulder. Chrno yelped in pain and innocently asked her "What?"

"That's for being a moron" she smirked.

"Do you want me to continue or not?" he raised a quizzical brow. Rosette puffed out an air of annoyance and muttered a "Fine"

"I'll just be observing you from afar, satisfied. You just ignored me before right?"

"Well, no duh?! You were as quiet as a mouse" she defended herself guiltily.

_I don't know why_

_I always feel like this_

_Its bard to breathe when you're around me_

"And then suddenly, you saved me…How weird…A girl saving a guy, right?" Chrno chuckled. "That was the first time I talked to you…And I got to tell you…I couldn't think straight…Never mind breathing even!" he laughed.

_Your big blue eyes_

_Are drowning me to sleep _

_The space is tearing me_

_I'll stay, please stay _

"Then…Someone chatted me…Such a weird person…I had fun talking to her, she was a chatterbox. Quite tough and noisy too, but a great person. Funny, I was always imagining that my Chatmate was you. How ironic"

"My days began to get brighter, with you and my Chatmate completing it. Then, Aion came" Chrno's face darkened. "He caught me chatting with you one time, when he barged into my room. He then saw our chat and blackmailed me to do our plans because if not…Shader will find out your identity and he will…make you suffer…I was so torn up that time, Rosette" Chrno reminisced the events as if it happened yesterday, not a long time ago.

"It was as if it was making me choose between your happiness and my selfishness. And I chose, your happiness---"

"But I wasn't happy that time!" retorted Rosette. "I know, I know" Chrno chanted as he calmed her down by stroking her hair.

"I thought so too, that since I might endanger your life, I had to cut ties with you. It wasn't…Easy…I tortured myself over and over with it…How silly, right? And I thought that if I disappear from your life…You might get over it, like what others usually did" he explained in a regretted tone.

_You're two tables away_

_You could see me I'm mesmerized_

_I want to talk to you but I'm so scared_

_Before I never cared, infatuation's never there_

_But now it's killing me, I really hate myself_

"I saw you these past few days, and I wondered why you were so sad. I wanted to talk to you…To comfort you…But then fear got the best of me…I'm such a coward. As for my Chatmate, she was pretty persistent and stubborn. She kept demanding me the reason why I left her…And so, I snapped." He paused, anger twisting on his face.

"I confronted Aion and told him to do what the hell he wanted with me, but if he ever touches a hair on your head or my Chat mate's…" he chuckled. "I told him, he'll regret it. And then we fought, three to one. I won, I was pretty surprised too. And that's how you found me half-dead in the infirmary" he explained with a smile. Rosette shuddered at the memory.

_Words are not important_

_Smiles are all I need from you_

_The yearning, it's getting stronger_

_I'm dumb_

_I hope you like me too _

"I woke up in the infirmary, feeling a little bit better, but it felt like hell. I woke up when I heard someone silently crying beside me, and I felt warm tears on my hand" he recalled, grinning at Rosette's reddening face.

"I saw your face. To tell you the truth, I felt relieved that you were alright. I heard you murmuring something like 'How could I lessen the pain?' as you cried. Seeing you cry, it broke me into pieces…I really wanted to tell you 'Just smile for me'. But then, it hurts when I speak. For me, the best remedy was…Holding your hand" Chrno admitted, blushing.

"When I woke up, you were gone. And I argued with myself if that was just a dream or not, but then I saw your handkerchief; it was place upon my head. I was happy" he smiled at her. Rosette's heart skipped a beat. Again, his eyes softened, and it melted Rosette's heart.

"By the time I reached my dorm and opened my emails, I thought I was going to die of heart attack. Saying 'I give up' isn't necessarily what I wanted to hear from you" he frowned. "And so, I couldn't hold it back any longer and asked you to meet with me" he finished.

Rosette was dumbfounded. "Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do all those pestering and annoying things for me?" Rosette asked once more, tears flowing freely again from her ocean blue eyes. Chrno pouted and muttered something incoherent. His tanned face flushed with a healthy color of red.

"Uhm….Its because…" he whispered something she didn't catch.

"For Kami-sama's sake Chrno! Tell me!" she snapped yet again. Chrno leaned closer to her, blushing but with a determined look in his eye, and softly said something.

"Silly Rosette. It's because I…"

* * *

**Poshpuppy27: And done! Should I post the 2****nd**** part of the S.C.? Which is…Revelations? Hahaha! Tell me, I'm in the mood to finish this story! Ow! Damned stapler….Cliffhanger! Yey! Should I continue or leave it at that? Do review! I suggest you listen to the songs! I LOVE THEM!**

**Whispering Lotus-I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST!**

**PaCT-You're highness; here is the story you have been waiting for! –Grins-**

**Poshpupp27: Thanks for reviewing guys! R & R!**

**Time finished: 11:10 pm**

**Quote of the day: An Apple a day, keeps the MORONS away. Lol.**

**Line of the day: Cherish the little moments/you have everyday/Cherish their smiles and their laughs/Listen to what they have to say**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Chatmate"**

**Poshpuppy27: The last part of the last chapter is here! Fluff moment! XD And the reason why is it Rated T. Hahaha! Not good at kissing scenes though! Never experienced----I'll shut up now. XD Read and Review! **

**2****nd**** song: Your Song---Parokya ni Edgar**

Die-Normal POV

"Die"-speaking

_Die_-thoughts

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Chrno Crusade? If you're not an idiot, you should be able to figure it out.**

**

* * *

**"**Chatmate"**

**Special Chapter: Explanations and Revelations (Revelations)**

"I…."

"I what?" Rosette impatiently asked. She was morbidly curious to find out why.

"Cat got your tongue?" she noticed that the song ended, and the night came upon them. The moon shone its radiant moonlight, giving a strange goddess like radiance to Rosette's angelic features. Seeing those big blue eyes of hers staring up to his crimson ones, Chrno's tongue was definitely cut by the cat. What's more worse, the one who stole his heart was in front of him.

"Actually, Rosette…R-rosette…Rosette!" he panicked, just saying her name sent shock waves throughout his body. Rosette on the other hand, grew more annoyed at each minute he was stalling.

"Hm?"

"I…I…I!!!"

"You what?! Geeze, Chrno! Just spit it out!" Rosette pinched his cheeks.

"Ow!" he yelped. Rosette patted his cheeks softly with an angry pout on her face; it was her way of apologizing for what she has done.

"Chrno, come on…Please tell me" Rosette pleaded, she widened her big blue eyes and jaunted her lower lip. Chrno blushed madly. "Please" she begged once more.

He opened his mouth, forcing the words to come out. He dreamed of this situation almost every night since he madly fell in love with this weird girl. He practiced them as well, yet…His voice betrayed him. Suddenly, Rosette stomped her foot.

"Damn it Chrno! Here we go again! And after all we shared all our secrets!" cried Rosette, exasperated. "I'm tired of playing guessing games with you" she glared at him.

"It's…not easy…for me to say it to you", he shame facedly admitted. _Oh…So this is the part where he says he hates me and stuff, and thanks me for everything…In short…A goodbye…After all…He told me so _she thought sullenly. The violet haired teen sensed the darkening of his company's mood.

"I…understand what you want to say, Chrno", the blonde said with her head bent depressingly. Said guy blushed again. "You, you do? So…what is---"Rosette placed a finger on his lips. Chrno was surprised, confused, and was happy all at the same time.

"Why didn't you just say it straight Chrno, silly Chrno" she gave him a sad smile. Now, Chrno was bewildered. His thoughts full of countless questions at what his angel said. "Say what straight?" he asked.

"That it is time for us to say good bye" she said in an almost inaudible voice. Chrno was astonished and was thunderstrucked. _What the hell is she saying? _

Rosette gently removed Chrno's arms, which trapped her, and began to walk away. Chrno stood there as if the wind was knocked out of him. The incident that just happened was all too much for him, his brain took a few minutes to comprehend what just happened.

"ROSETTE!" Chrno shouted. Rosette stopped walking and turned to him, she was stupefied. Why? Because he saw a certain violet-haired crimson eyed teen running towards her. She rolled her eyes. _Great…Now what?_

"What the hell Rosette?!" an annoyed Chrno finally caught up with her. A vein popped on Rosette's head, earning Chrno her infamous 'noogie-attack'.

"Now, I'M confused. So, what the hell Chrno?" she mimicked Chrno's annoyed tone. Chrno made a sour face at her, which earned him a kick in the shin from Rosette. "Violent woman" he muttered. Rosette smirked and said "Thank you".

Chrno became interested at his shoes as he grabbed Rosette's wrist. Startled and frustrated Rosette clicked her tongue. "Chrno, tell me what you need to say. I'm not some alien mind-reader! So just…Tell me…I'm tired already" she moaned.

"Rosette, I…"

They heard another song being played from the gym. "Dedicated to…"

_It took one look_

_And forever laid out in front of me_

_One smile and I died_

_Only to be revived by you_

"Rosette…I love…to see you smile…When you smile, it makes me smile. Seeing you smile, it's better than any kind of medicine…I would die just to see you do that breath taking action again…" he began in a small voice. Rosette's heart beat accelerated, but she was still confused.

"What? I don't…I don't get you Chrno"

Chrno sighed, blushing.

_There I was_

_Though I had everything figured out_

_Goes to show just how much I know_

'_bout the way life plays out_

"Life is a very unpredictable thing Rosette…I thought I knew everything…But then…I recognized my feelings for you. I'll just die when you die. You'll take half of my heart with you if you're away. Seeing you sad or when you're crying, it's worse than hell for me…Being near you is enough for me…I know I'm saying a lot of mushy crap here Rosette. See, the point is…"

Rosette held her breath.

_I take one step away_

_But I find myself coming back to you_

"The thing is…I love you, Rosette" he looked at her straight in the eye, reddening. Rosette's heart stopped. Then her heart beats beat so loudly that for a minute, she was scared that Chrno will hear them.

_My one and only, one and only you…ooh…_

Chrno's hands were clammy and sweaty; he was red, from his face to his ears, to the nape of his neck. He had no control of his heart; he thought that his heart would just leap out from his chest because it was beating loudly and rapidly.

He saw Rosette bend her head down. With her bangs covering her face, he was kind of nervous. He didn't know what to do, but he promised himself that he would accept whatever Rosette's answer was. He was satisfied of only just telling her how he felt, but no, he had to wait for her answer. And that was one of the scariest things he had to do, aside from shaving his brother's hairy legs every weekend night.

A few moments passed, but Rosette did not move. Chrno began to hyperventilate. He was debating on whether he was just going to take it back and tell her that it was all joke or not. Finally, with the insane silence, he managed to come up to a conclusion.

"Rosette…It's okay. You…you don't have to answer me or anything…I just…I just wanted to tell you my feelings…I'm sure you wouldn't want a guy like me…Pretty much freakish, with violet hair and crimson eyes after all…So…ah…you don't have to think so much about it", stammered Chrno while he fidgeted.

He waited for Rosette's response. Nothing.

"Look, I'm so sorry! I was such a dumbass by telling you all that nonsense! Haha! Actually…it was a joke! Yeah…Sure…"he trailed off. He looked back at her, and saw her in the same position. He turned his back on her and was about to leave when he felt someone grab his hand.

Warm Ocean blue eyes welcomed him. He felt like melting.

"What…What did you say Chrno?"

"Uh…Nothing! Just pretend I never told you anything! Seeing as you're all stressed up and such…"

"Chrno. Come on, I will give you my answer if you repeat it for me" she grinned. Chrno felt giddy.

"I said…I love you with all my heart, Rosette Christopher" he confessed once more. Rosette pulled him closer---hesitating a bit and whispered to him.

"I…love you too…Chrno" he heard the smile in her voice.

_Now I know_

_That I know not a thing at all_

_Except the fact that I am yours_

_And that you are mine _

"I love you Rosette. I love you, I love you…" Chrno chanted again and again. _I always did_, he added silently. Bursting with happiness, he lightly kissed Rosette's forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, and then he stopped. Rosette giggled. "What's wrong Chrno?" she teased him.

He pulled back to look at those drowning depths again. He smiled broadly. Boldly, he planted a sweet and chaste kiss on her lips. Her taste…It was addicting…Like a drug…But he warned himself, to treat his GIRLFRIEND with utmost respect and affection. They both blushed.

They heard the same song again, Chrno bowed slightly and offered his hand to Rosette.

"Shall we dance?"

"Yeah…By the way Chrno, you're so mushy" she giggled once more. Laughing, Chrno slipped his other hand to her waist and the other one was holding her warm hand. They danced in the garden, surrounded by flowers, under the moonlight. How cliché, yet how romantic.

"Mmm…" Rosette sighed, satisfied. She laid her head on Chrno's chest and they continued dancing. They moved to a much more comfortable dancing position. Rosette placed both of her arms around Chrno's neck while Chrno placed his on Rosette's waist. Chrno rested his cheek on Rosette's head. He sniffed Rosette's scent lightly.

_Smells like…Flowers…Hmm…Yeah…Flowers…_

_Ooh…_

_They told me it wouldn't be easy_

_And no_

_I'm not one to complain_

"Chrno?"

"Hm?"

"What will…Will…Will Aion come back for you?" Rosette asked, suppressing the anger and the fear. Chrno closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth. "C-Chrno?"

"No…They won't. And I'll make sure they never _will _again", Rosette heard the menacing threat in his voice. She shuddered. "I'll do what it takes…to protect you—"

"Humph! As if I couldn't protect myself! What do you think of me? A wimp?!" Rosette started to protest, they momentarily stopped their dancing. Chrno was surprised at her. But what she said was very predictable. He chuckled and shook his head. Rosette thought that Chrno shook his because he really thought that she needed _his _protection.

"May I remind you who the hell saved your ass back when Aion's cronies were about to beat you to death?!" she reminded him, annoyed. Chrno just looked at her as if he saw his first sunrise. _She looks so cute when she's angry…_

Seeing the way Chrno gazed at her, Rosette had to blush. With an angry pout, she asked "W-what? Why are you looking at me that way?" It was Chrno's turn to blush next. There was NO way in hell was he going to say the mushy crap to her. _Whatever. _

"I was just thinking…How pretty you look…When you're angry" he whispered, the blood creeping up to his cheeks. He felt someone playfully slap him in the chest; he turned to see Rosette's cheeks flaming red. "Stop saying those kinds of things!" she said. Seeing how hurt Chrno looked she hastily added "…Thanks, though". A warm and loving smile replied her.

"If you'll protect me…Then I'll protect you too" she grinned. Chrno opened his mouth to protest but she beat him to it.

"It's not fair to take this all on yourself Chrno. I…I…You have no idea how it hurt for me to see you in pain one too many times already. So please, I'm asking you…Let's protect each other. Okay?" she murmured against his chest. Suddenly remembering the images of Chrno in the infirmary.

"Fine, it's not like I can change your mind anyway. You've always been stubborn" he smiled. Rosette beamed at him.

_I take one step away_

_And I find myself coming back to you_

_My one and only_

_One and only you…Ooh…_

"That's one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you" he explained. He didn't know why, but he felt like telling her how much he loved her over and over again. He wanted to smother her with light kisses, embrace her tightly, and whisper sweet sweet words in her ear. He wanted her to feel that she was special. _Oh, maybe this was what they were saying as 'Head over heels in love'. Woah._

"Chrno…You're making me blush!" she complained as she avoided his loving gaze. Chrno just laughed quietly and leaned over her. He cupped her chin and kept his free hand to her face. Rosette's face flushed. They stared at each other, studying one's features. He leaned in closer to her face, bending a little bit. They were just only a few centimeters apart.

"I tried to run away once. Like said, leave everything and cut ties with you and all that," he said. "But, I realized that…I can't because….I can't leave you, my world…my life…will all seem so meaningless…without you in it…"

"And that just shows you that…I truly love you Rosette Christopher" he breathed. He captured Rosette's lips softly and gently. Their first kiss was gentle, sweet, and slow. They savored each other's feelings and…this moment.

_Say it again for me_

_I just love the way it feels_

_When you tell me _

_You're in love with me_

_Say it again, say it again._

They parted, smiling. The problem was…they were teenagers. Teenagers were developed with things called 'hormones' (**A/N: Someone told me that…About being a perv and hormones and that its normal…--////--"**). Chrno tasted her lips again. They tasted like something bittersweet. And it was very addicting.

"Rosette…" he exhaled. He crashed his lips unto hers again. He seemed to have forgotten everything---his shyness, his feelings, his surroundings, and even who he was! But he momentarily stopped and opened his eyes, after all, he expected Rosette to be disgusted with his actions and walk away. But he was dead wrong! He peeked from one eye and saw Rosette, her plump lips red, her cheeks pinkish, and her eyes were in a daze.

Oh, gawd. He couldn't control himself.

He kissed her again, and he was happy to find out that Rosette was kissing him back. Rosette sighed, as if she was waiting for all of this to happen. Hearing her satisfied, he tilted her head a bit so that he can kiss her more. He groaned in satisfaction and he felt Rosette smirk against his lips. Their kiss was like fire—slow but building. And yes, as every minute passed their kiss grew more passionate.

Rosette's hand moved to his hair, and as they kissed, she tightened her hold on Chrno's hair earning another escaped groan from her lover. Giving her a payback, Chrno nibbled Rosettes lower lip, begging for entrance. To her surprise, she automatically opened her mouth. Kissing her open mouth, he slipped in his tongue. The couple moaned in pleasure and soon, tongues fought for dominance. Chrno won.

"Mmm…Rosette…You taste so good"" he murmured against her lips. He expertly kissed her lips, her jaw, down to her neck. He nipped and sucked at her slender neck. At one point, he bit Rosette's neck and it drew out blood. Rosette arched backward, pulling Chrno's hair. He licked the blood away and kissed at the mark he made.

The violet haired teen made his way back to Rosette's warm mouth again. Soon, they pulled away, with Chrno's forehead against Rosette's. They stood there in their embrace, listening to their ragged breaths. Chrno smirked at something.

"Why are you smirking Chrno?"

"I just remembered our deal" he smiled mischievously. _Oh…The deal about his evidence of being a guy…_

"Yeah…I guess you won" she agreed. With a sly grin and a naughty glint in his eyes, he whispered "I don't think I showed you that _much _evidence yet".

Rosette blushed furiously.

**SMACK!**

"Ow!"

"That's for being a pervert!"

"Yeah, _your _pervert"

"Shut up"

"Make me!"

"Don't taunt me. I _will_"

"With your lips---"

"**OW!**"

**----THE END---**

**

* * *

****Poshpuppy27: And gawd! I'm actually done! Woohoo! I'm so sorry for the lame kissing scene! I don't have much…**_**information**_** about it…All I had were accidental ones….Hahahaha! Anyways, thanks for reading! And I'm proud to say I FINISHED SOMETHING!**

**Whispering Lotus: Thank you so much for being one of my readers! And for reviewing too!**

**PaCT: Thanks so much too! Hahaha! Yeah, dun criticize or TEASE me about the lame K.S. **

**HelenaVince18: Thanks!**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY: You're so cute! (When my eyes are closed)**

**STANZA OF THE DAY: Each blue Monday/Each raining day/ Each time it doesn't go my way/ Each tear I drop/ Each feeling I stop/ The pain doesn't go away.**


End file.
